Bridgette
__NoTOC__ Bridgette is a contestant on Total Drama and co-hostess of Total Drama Aftermath. She was voiced by Kristin Fairlie. Personality Bridgette is a generally caring person. She always puts others before herself, and tries her hardest not to let anyone change her. She loves her hosting job for the Aftermath show, but hates what it did to her boyfriend, Geoff. Her good traits occasionally slip away, however, causing her many problems. Biography Signing up for Total Drama After finding out about auditions for an upcoming reality competition show, Total Drama Island, Bridgette decides to sign up, and to show that she has talent, she begins whistling with her nose. She admits that she sucks, and says she's a real friend and can accept if she loses, and would leave with confidence. She is later accepted as a contestant. Time on the Killer Bass Bridgette arrived at Camp Wawanakwa with the hopes of making some new friends. She is immediately placed on the Killer Bass, where she makes a few new friends, and begins to crush on Geoff. On her first day of camp she has to cliff dive into shark infested watersn and build a hot tub, but her team loses and voted out Ezekiel due to being sexist. The team also loses their second challenge, a contest to see who can stay awake the longest, and the team votes off Eva. They finally win their first challenge during a game of dodgeball, and they win another challenge when they are forced to compete in a talent show, despite Bridgette throwing up all over the audience while standing on her hands. They begin losing again after they spend the night in the woods and after they are forced to face their worst fear, which Bridgette fails to do. But soon after they begin to win challenges again, and hit their first official winning streak, winning the canoe challenge, the paintball challenge, and the cooking challenge. Finally, the team loses three more challenges, the trust building challenge (despite Bridgette completing all of her challenges), the boot camp, and the extreme sports challenges, but Bridgette is safe from elimination all three times. The merge The teams are announced to be merging, and Bridgette is the only female Bass left, so she's worried to be staying with all the female Gophers, but she instantly is greeted by Heather. Eventually she is given the choice to be friends with either Heather and Lindsay or LeShawna and Gwen, and she picks the latter. The girls lose their first challenge, and after it becomes every camper for themselve, but when Eva returns, she blames Bridgette for her first elimination, and begins to target her anger onto Bridgette. That night, Eva is voted off due to people's genuine like for Bridgette and dislike for Eva. She votes off Trent along with the others after thinking he cheated on Gwen, and during the hide-and-go-seek challenge, she is sprayed by a skunk. The Dock of Shame and after It is eventually decided by the others that Bridgette is too nice, and she is voted off by the The Guys Alliance, except Geoff. Bridgette and Geoff almost share a kiss, but because she was sprayed by a skunk, he backs away from the smell. Once off the Island, Bridgette and Geoff reconnected at Playa Dos Losers, where they officially started dating. Race for one million dollars With the season having ended, Bridgette and Geoff have become so close that they constantly make out. Once Chris announces the race for the million dollars, Bridgette and Geoff decide to team up, but due to their habit of making out, they are too distracted to find it. Eventually they begin actually searching, and Bridgette's clumsiness continuously hurts Geoff, doing things such as knocking him off the cliff. Eventually she trips, pushing him into a baby moose, before the moose's parent starts to chase them. They climb the latter to the pool to get away from it, and eventually the plane crashes into the diving bored, loosening the board. The contestants on the bored fall, with half falling in the pool and the other half in the lake. Chris announces that the contestants in the lake would be moving onto the second season, Total Drama Action. Arriving at the film lot Bridgette and Geoff arrive at the film lot, but their time there is short-lived. They constantly make out with each other, annoying the others. When the first elimination challenge ends, Bridgette and Geoff are eliminated together for making out too much, causing them to argue and break-up in the Lame-o-sine, but they start making out and get back together. The aftermath show Once off the film lot, Bridgette and Geoff are approached to host a new spin-off mini-series, Total Drama Aftermath where they interview the contestants as they're eliminated. They happily accept, and their first aftermath goes over well. Struggle with "Captain Hollywood" As the Aftermath show progresses, Geoff begins to act more and more like a jerk. Bridgette sees the fame going to his head and tries her hardest to stop him from getting worse, but she fails. Eventually she reaches a point where she is fed up, and she breaks up with him, but soon after he reveals how much he loves her, and they get back together, with Geoff having learned his lesson. The race against the Dirtbags Once the season is over, Bridgette and the rest of the cast arrive at the Gemmie awards to find out if they wont best reality ensemble, but before the awards are handed out, they find out they're not famous anymore. Upset by the news they're being replaced in a new upcoming season, Total Drama Dirtbags, they decide to race the Dirtbag bus to their TV interview. On the way there, their bus crashes, and a team of contestants go to look for help, but Bridgette stays behind. Eventually, Chris rescues the people who stayed behind, and announces that Total Drama Dirtbags was a fake, but that next season, they would be competing on Total Drama World Tour. Trip around the world Now alone without Geoff, Bridgette is thrown off her game, but she decides she's going to win it for both of them. The new guy, Alejandro, has different plans for her though. He begins to manipulate her, and eventually the two kiss. They almost kiss again, but Alejandro moves out of the way, so Bridgette's tongue gets stuck to a pole, costing her team the challenge, and eliminating her from the contest. Apologizing to Geoff and the telethon Back at the Aftermath studio, Bridgette is too embarrassed to face Geoff after cheating on him. Eventually Beth convinces her to face him head-on, which she does by singing him a song. At first it begins to work, but Geoff's new co-host, Blaineley, makes Geoff get mad again. The two are about to fight it out, but instead start to make out, reuniting once again. Now back in the hosting seat, Bridgette and Geoff host a telethon to raise money for the Total Drama series. They succeed in raising a full $1,000,000, enough to repair the Aftermath studio and fuel the plane so Total Drama World Tour can continue. Siberia Mildred, not wanting to be the reporter, kidnaps Bridgette, and sends her to Siberia instead. Once there, she is almost attacked by a bear, but finds out it's wounded, and decided to help him, naming him Bruno the Bear. She decides to stay the extra time it'll take for Bruno to get better, and then heads to the location of the final Aftermath. Hawaii Once back at Hawaii, she is reunited with Geoff, but everytime the two go to get close, Bruno, who came back with her, would attack Geoff, thinking he was defending Bridgette. They eventually decide to stay apart while they host, and the challenge is announced by them. Bridgette still shows remorse towards Mildred, not believing she deserved what happened to her. The final three arrive on the island, and Bridgette and Geoff fill a machine full of ping-pong balls (which Chris changes to golf balls) with different challenges written on them so Heather can pick a challenge. Once the challenge is picked, and Cody loses the tie breaker, the final two race to the top of the volcano. Once there, the volcano erupts, and Bridgette and the others run away from the island in terror, swimming over to the nearest island. Back to the island Once safely away from Hawaii, Bridgette and the others celebrate the end of the season. Soon after arriving home, she finds out she is contracted to return back to Camp Wawanakwa to help with a challenge for Chris. Once there, she's instructed to chum the water, which she does with Chris's intern, Dakota. Relationships Geoffrey "Geoff" (Dating) First Relationship: *'Started:' Hide and Be Sneaky *'Ended:' Alien Resurr-eggtion *'Reason:' They argue in the Lame-o-sine about if money brings happiness. Second Relationship: *'Started:' Alien Resurr-eggtion *'Ended:' Aftermath: O-wen or Lose *'Reason:' Geoff let fame get to his head. Third Relationship: *'Started:' Aftermath: O-wen or Lose *'Ended:' Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *'Reason:' Bridgette kissed Alejandro. Fourth Relationship: *'Started:' Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water Alejandro Burromuerto (Kissed; Ended) *'Started:' Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *'Ended:' Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *'Reason:' Bridgette found out his true nature. Appearances (41/146) Total Drama (41/120) Trivia *Bridgette was labeled The Sufer Girl in Total Drama *She is one of only three hosts to be a contestant and a host, competing on Total Drama and hosting Total Drama Aftermath. **The others are Geoff and Blaineley. *She is one of seven hosts, the others being Christian "Chris" McLean, Chef Hatchet, Don, Geoffrey "Geoff", Josh, and Mildred "Blaineley" O'Halloran. *She was the first contestant to ever participate in a challenge, being the first to jump off the cliff in Not So Happy Campers - Part Two. Gallery Bridgette Swimwear (Reuploaded).png Bridgette Dress.png Bridgette Dress 2.png Bridgette Jacket.png Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama (Season 1) Category:Total Drama (Season 2) Category:Total Drama (Season 3) Category:Total Drama (Season 4) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Victory Category:First Generation Category:Hosts Category:Blonde haired Characters Category:Female Category:Total Drama Daycare